


The Field Of Berries

by Wikedkarana



Series: TFB [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikedkarana/pseuds/Wikedkarana





	1. A Friend Returns (1)

[Alisia's Point Of View]

Mom: ALISIA GET UP!!!

Alisia startles awake and groans

Alisia: I'm up mom

Mom: Hurry up, you have school in thirty minutes

Alisia: WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP LATE!!!

Mom: I WOKE YOU UP THIRTY MINUTES AGO, YOU FELL BACK ASLEEP, THATS NOT MY FAULT!!!!

Alisia: Great, just GREAT

Alisia slides out of bed and walks into her closet quickly picking an outfit

(View Outfit Above)

She quickly showers and throws on her clothes, deciding to have her hair in a messy bun, she doesn't bother brushing it, quickly brushing her teeth, while running out the door she grabs her lunch bag

Alisia: GOODBYE 

Mom: Bye honey, love you

Alisia ignores her, still angry 

(Two Hours Later)

Alisia: Clare!!

Clare: Hey Alie!

Alisia: CLARE!!!!!!

Clare hugs Alisa

Clare: Its been FO EVA girl

Alisia: Thats what you get for going on vacation for three weeks

Clare: I guess.....anyway any new drama

Alisia: OF COURSE.....so Tyler and Samantha broke up and everyone things Samantha is insane now because well you know Tyler has power girl and Mabel has skipped a grade thank goodness

Clare: Okay yeah, I need to stay home more often

Alisia: You think.....you left me with our newspaper alone

Clare: Speaking of.....can I see the newest draft

Alisia: Of course

Alisia turns around grabbing her backpack that she dropped when Clare hugged her she hands her a piece of paper

[The Newspaper]

What It Was Like Before

Before 3012 We Had Fields Of Corn And Wheat Not Grown In Factory's But Grown In Real Healthy Dirt!!! Thats Right Not The Fake Stuff We Know Of As "Food" But Real Live Plants.......So What Changed? Sadly All The Books That Had Any REAL History On That Time Have Been Burned And The True Story Of That Time Is No Longer Taught In Schools..........I Guess We Can Only Imagine What It Was Like To Run In Fields Of Real Corn And To Taste A Real Berry

Clare: Is that real?

Alisia: Completely, I have my great great great grandma's diary and in it she says its the best feeling ever to walk through a field of corn that is so HUGE you cant even see the end  
Clare: Interesting

Alisia: Right

Clare: We better hurry, we're not going to have time for lunch


	2. Rewrite (2)

Alisia grabs a lunch tray with Clare directly behind her, as she walks through the lunch ladies as they plop goops of odorless goop on her tray she thanks them, she already knows that the goop is going to be flavorless but her mother raised her that it is the right thing to be kind, even if you don't want to be, it still slightly angers her that people used to have amazing food, that they just wasted, she wished she could even have a single bite of a actual apple

Clare: ALISIA!!!

Alisia jumps, clearly startled out of her thoughts

Alisia: Yes?

Clare: I asked if you were excited about finals on Friday, It's going to be so cool to finally find out what job we will get, don't you think?

Alisia: Yeah, sure

Clare: You don't, sound that excited

Alisia: Don't you think it's a little weird that Principal Henry decides where we work for our entire lives?

Clare: No, I trust Principal Henry, speaking of him

Clare points over Alisia's shoulder

Principal Henry: Ehm, I hate to interrupt ladies

Clare: No, you're not sir 

Principal Henry: Good, Miss Alisia, I am saddened to say that I have checked your newspaper and can't let you post it, Good day ladies 

Principal Henry turns around and begins walking away 

Alisia: Principal Henry!

Principal Henry turns around and signals Alisia to continue with his hand

Alisia: May I ask why my newspaper is unacceptable?

Principal Henry: When you girls came to me and asked to bring the school newspaper back and run it yourselves, my only rule was that it consisted of information either helpful for studies of educational, your newspaper this week is neither , please ladies get to rewriting something, you only have until tomorrow until I need to post it, and welcome back miss Clare I trust you had a wonderful trip 

Clare: I did sir

Principal Henry: Charmed to hear, Good day ladies

Alisia and Clare: Good day sir!


	3. Decisions Made (3)

Alisia slides into her seat at the lunch table, with Clare following closely after her

Alisia: What are we going to do?

Clare: Alie you have a ton going on I’ll handle it, besides I couldn’t imagine my dad dying and my mother moving on, I’ll write a paper on summer activities to do

Alisia: I know my dad disappeared two years ago but it feels like my mom moved on so fast, I’ve barely been talking to her

Clare: Did the police ever find anything?

Alisia: No, Nothing, he’s just gone 

Alisia fights to hold her tears back and ends up zoning out, next thing she knows the five minute warning bell for lunch to end goes off snapping her out of her thoughts, she looks up to see that clare is halfway through eating her food, seeing that reminded her that she never ate, she looks down at her plate, if she’s honest with herself she didn’t want to eat it, now that she knows what she could be eating, she doesn’t think she could bare eating this, she wanted to throw up and looking at all the kids around her gulping down the goop in a rush made it worse, she wonders how much healthier actual food would be for them, she decides then that she’s going to bring real food back, she just has to cross the forbidden mountains, she’s always wondered what is beyond them anyway, maybe her dads over there


End file.
